DarkSlayer86 en Fanfiction!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: El final del show GRACIAS POR SU PREFERENCIA Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**DarkSlayer en Fanfiction!**

_Antes que nada, DarkSlayer86 es una amiga a quien le dedico este fic, cooomenzamos_.

Capi uno.

-¡Hooola a todo el mundo! -aplausos de la audiencia- Soy su anfitriona DarkSlayer86 y estamos aquí por unos casos muuy especiales.

Siguen las ovaciones, DarkSlayer86 se levanta de su asiento y se acerca al público.

-Como ustedes saben, la familia es algo de lo más importante del mundo, pero¿qué pasa cuando tu hermano...¡TE QUIERE MATAR? -exagerando- "Quiero reconciliarme con mi hermano, pero ÉL DESEA ASESINARME!"

Inicia el tema de "DarkSlayer86 en Fanfiction"

Ella es controvertida y muy muy original es DarkSlayer86, oh yeah!  
no podrán parar de mirar.

XD ok, aqui si exageré.

-Bueno, ignoren ese opening que pediré a la autora del fic JAMÁS vuelva a mencionar. En nuestro primer caso, tenemos a un chico muy tierno, tan tierno que con solo verlo da algo de dolor de muelas, él se separó hace 6 años de su hermano, y juraron que volverían con sus armaduras muy bien ganadas, pero... el hermano, cuando volvió¡amenazó con matarlo! -expectación del público- ¡Que pase Shun!

Acompañado de las ovaciones del público y una que otra expresión de aprecio, Shun entró al plató y se sentó a un lado de DarkSlayer86...

-Hola Shun¿cómo te sientes?

-Muy mal, muy mal -comienza a lloriquear- no sé por qué, pero mi hermano me odia, y yo -empieza a llorar con todas las de la ley- yo... ¡buaaaaaaaa¿Por qué hermano¿Qué te hice para que me odiaras?

Se recargó para llorar en el hombro de DarkSlayer86, quien disimuladamente tratara de quitárselo de encima.

-Vamos. No llores, no puede ser tan malo. Veamos que dice Ikky...

Video

-No sé por qué Shun no sigue su vida y me deja en paz. Si me sigue molestando, lo voy a quemar y después a matar, y si lo siguen apoyando, voy a conquistar al mundo para tenerlos a todos de esclavos, empezando por la DarkSlayer por metiche.

Todos se quedan en O.O y Shun sigue llorando.

-Bueno, pero no llores. No es cierto, tu hermano te quiere mucho.

-Pero él dijo esas cosas, no quiero que haga nada malo, yo sé que él no es malo.

-Auuuuuuuh -suspiro por parte del público

-No te preocupes, con todo lo que roba... con los recursos que nos dio la Fundación Frau.. Graude, hemos localizado y traido a tu hermano -un par de guaduras se acercan hasta donde está Shun- y ellos te van a proteger por cualquier cosa que llegue a ocurrir¡que pase su hermano!

Más ovaciones del público, pero no pasa nada.

En eso, parte del techo se destroza y cae Ikky, descontando a los guaduras y comenzando a golpear a Shun, quien aparte de estar totalmente sorprendido, no logró reaccionar para defenderse.

-Muere! Muere!

-Detenganlo, detenganlo!

Entre 5 caballeros plateados que se hallaban entre el público logran separar a Ikky de Shun, quien terminó más morado que Barney...

-¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? Ya tengo 16 años, soy libre de decidir mi vida, hasta dirijo la organización de los Caballeros Negros.

-Tranquilo Ikky -los caballeros logran sentar a Ikky del otro extremo del plato- Hablanos de tu vida¿qué pasó en la Isla de la Reina Muerte?

-Nada que te importe.

-Uy, que genio. Ikky, el día de hoy, Shun ha pedido nuestra ayuda por que quiere reconciliarse contigo. Vamos, son hermanos, dense un abrazo.

Se oye la musiquita tema y Shun se dirige a abrazar a Ikky, obteniendo únicamente una patada.

-Oegff!

-Uy! -el público al unísono- eso debe doler.

-Ya dejen de andar con tonterías -Ikky se levanta y pasa por encima de un inconciente Shun- ni sé por qué vine aquí.

-¿A matar a tu hermano?

-Cierto -lo agarra del cuello- y si vuelven a molestarme, cumpliré con mi amenaza.

El fenix enprende el vuelo, pero no a los pocos metros deja caer a Shun, quien aterrizó encima de Saori, a quien se le rompió el cuello tras el impacto.

-Señoras y señores, esto que vemos es tan frustrante. Ciertamente hay cosas que jamás tendrán solución, pero confiemos en que Ikky y Shun hagan pronto las paces. Hasta mañana y buenas tardes!

El público sigue ovacionando hasta que DarkSlayer86 sale del plato y se retiran de inmediato. El conserje a cargo, al no saber que hacer con Shun y Saori, deposita a uno en el local de objetos perdidos y a Saori a la basura.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

DarkSlayer86 en Fanfiction!

-¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los review's, ahora (opening) ¬¬ ejem, daremos inicio al programa.

Capítulo dos -Mi hermano me quiere matar! (segunda parte)

DarkSlayer86 entra al plató y se sienta, el público deja de aplaudir y ella toma las tarjetas.

-¡Hola de nuevo! Continuamos con el programa de la vez pasada, que como recordarán, fue suspendido ya que Ikky no se quiso reconciliar con su hermano.

-Ouuuuuuuuu -lamento del público.

-Sin embargo, no todo fue en vano. Hemos visitado a Shun en el hospital, y tenemos la exclusiva¡Corre video!

Cuarto de hospital, Shun totalmente vendado tras haber sido encontrado en el cuarto de objetos perdidos.

-Shun, te sigo odiando. Sin embargo, sé que mataste a Saori, por eso te perdono.

-Hermano -con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Herma...! -le truena un hueso- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Termina el video, el público sigue aplaudiendo.

-Hoy tenemos unos casos especiales, ellos son hermanos, pero no son cualquier clase de hermanos, SON GEMELOS!

Gritos de emoción del público, se ven pancartas como "Te adoramos Thanatos", "Soy tu esclava Saga" y otras que por falta de decencia se retiraron de escena.

-Primero, uno de ellos se queja de que su hermano le roba escena, de que su hermano es más inmortal que él, de que las chicas se mueren por su hermano, y todas esos lamentos de quinceañeras¡¡Que pase Hypnos!

Ovaciones del público, este avanza discretamente y se sienta a pocos metros de DarkSlayer86.

-Bienvenido Hypnos.

-ZzzZzz...

-Hola, ya estás en el programa.

-ZzzZzz...

-¡Qué pase Thanatos!

Grito de emoción del público e Hypnos se levanta de golpe.

-¿Donde está ese maldito¡Que no se esconda!

-Bienvenido al Show, Hypnos, haznos el favor de tomar asiento.

-¿Eh?

-Estamos en DarkSlayer86 en Fanfiction! -gritos del público- y esta es una ocasión especial.

-¿Eh?

-Hypnos, tienes que reconciliarte con tu hermano.

-¿Qué¡¡Amuelate! Yo no me reconcilaré con ese gusano rastrero, ese mugre aprovechado, ese sinvergüenza poca-ropa mal-planchada...

-Ok, ok, ya entendimos que odias a tu hermano, pero él se quiere reconciliar contigo.

-JAJAJAJA, ese no se reconcilia ni con su cena¿por qué habría de hacerlo conmigo?

-¿Por que ha recapacitado?

-¿Recapacitado? JAJAJAJAJAJA...

-Mira pelado, si no nos crees, tenemos un video de él confesando querer reconciliarse contigo. Muestren el video.

En el video, se ve a Thanatos en un table bailando con una de las chicas.

-¡Que bien bailas guapo¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Hypnos...

-¡ESE NO ES EL VIDEO, BOTARATES! -dijo interrumpiendo DarkSlayer86- jejeje, disculpa, error de producción.

-Bueno, ahora sabes en parte por qué odio a mi hermano.

-No te enojes, mira, Thanatos tiene preparado algo para tí¡Que pase Thanatos!

En eso, se apagan las luces, comienza a escucharse "Seducción" de Thalía, y Thanatos, vestido de bombero, se arrojó desde el techo y comenzó un baile desde los reflectores hasta el centro del plato, luego se quitó el casco, las botas y los guantes, arrojándolos al público que hasta mordidas soltaron para atrapalos...

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Luego se para enfrente de la silla de Hypnos y se quita el traje...

- ¬ ¡ERES LO MÁXIMO! XD -que público tan apasionado.

Y termina con pose de lujo al pie de DarkSlayer86, quien no perdió la oportunidad de grabarle video.

-Bienvenido Thany¿A qué se debe esa entrada tan... original?

-Bueno -se quita los lentes- Como Atena está muerta y los otros dioses nos tienen miedo, el señor Hades llegó a un acuerdo general y abrirá La Disco Deluxe que está en el palacio en Alemania y yo quiero trabajar ahí.

-Creí que era el castillo de Hades.

-Lo es, pero antes era una disco -saca una cajetilla y comienza a fumar- Preguntale a Dohko, él te puede dar detalles y todo.

-Bueno, volvamos al tema Thany, tu hermano Hypnos te odia...

-¡Pero yo lo quiero mucho!

-Yo no. Vete ¬¬

Se oyen murmullos del público, Thanatos apaga el cigarro y se pone de rodillas ante su hermano.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

-Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuw! -otra exclamación de ternura por parte del público.

-Pues... pues... -Hypnos comienza a llorar- Puedes empezar a vivir tu vida y dejarme en paz ¡Yo estoy muy bien como espectro de... Hades!

-AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUW! -más expresiones de ternura del público- POBRECITO.

-Hypnos, tu hermano está dispuesto a lo que sea para que lo perdones, pero si tu no le das la oportunidad, no llegarán a ningún lado. Sé que dentro de tu corazón lo quieres perdonar, solo tienes que tener el valor...

-¡Síiiiiii! -grito que surgió del público- ¡Yo seré tu oponente!

El fastidioso fue aplacado por los guardias Shura y Aldebarán, que a falta de empleo por la muerte de Saori, aceptaron el trabajo ahi y en un bar.

-Está bien. Thanatos, hermanito, te perdono.

Aplausos del público que estallan al momento en que los hermanos se reconcilian.

-Pero quiero que me enseñes a bailar así.

-Claro, tenemos toda la noche -?

-Sí, Hades¿Listo para devolverme mi respeto?

-Bueno, Hypnos y Thanatos se han reconciliado, y no se vayan por que al volver tenemos más. ¡Pausa y volvemos!

El escenario se oscurece y parte del publico comienza a moverse. Veamos...

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí donde Saga se reconciliará con Kanon?

-Claro Shaina, ayer me dijo Hyoga que era aquí.

-¡Oye¿Yo a qué hora te dije eso?

-Cállate Hyoga o te arrojaré a esa trituradora que está por allá.

Dichos caballeros se sientan en primera fila y las luces y la música comienzan de nuevo.

-Bienvenidos de vuelta. Ahora tenemos un caso especial. Ellos también son gemelos, pero parece que los intentos de asesinato tuvieron lugar hace 13 años.

-Ouuuuuw! -exclamación de tristeza del público.

-Pero han venido aquí para resolver las diferencias que 13 años son capaces de crear. ¡Denle un aplauso a Saga!

Todo el público estalla, sin embargo...

- Oye ¬¬ YO SOY KANON

-OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUW! -expresión de mayor tristeza del público.

-Pasa Kanon, toma asiento -procede a sentarse- ¡AHI NO! Ese es el lugar de Saga.

- ¬¬ ¿Acaso me quieres tomar el pelo?

-Me encantaría, pero Saga pidió un buen lugar, y decidí apartarlo de con tiempo.

Risas del público.

-Dinos¿por qué odias a tu hermano?

-Por que él quería conquistar el Santuario, y cuando le ofrecí ayuda, me encerró en Cabo Sounion. Fue un infierno.

-Si. Pero pudiste haber levantado el gancho de la reja y con eso bastaba para salir.

- O.O ¿era tan fácil salir?

-Kanon, creo que esa no es la única razón por la que odias a tu hermano. ¿Qué más nos puedes decir?

-Me gana las chicas, me gana la comida, me gana las propinas, me gana las muestras gratis de cada lugar al que vamos, me ganó la armadura de Géminis, me ganó al nacer...

-Oh dios mío, tienes el complejo del segundo.

- O.O ¿Complejo del segundo¿qué es eso?

-Echarle la culpa al primero.

Más risas del público, Kanon enciende su cosmos, queda en pantalones por la expulsión de poder y aparece la armadura de SeaDragon y lo envuelve.

- O.O Wouw ¬ -que público tan apasionado.

-Me gastas una broma más, y usaré el puño diabólico.

-Intentalo e irás a prisión. Y Saga se burlará de tí por la eternidad.

-Yo diría por insensatez -interrumpió alguien del público.

-Bueno, sensato o insensato, Kanon, Saga tiene algo que decirte.

En el video, se ve a Saga firmando papeles de exclusividad.

-Kanon, como no tenemos a quien defender, quiero que sepas que trabajaré de striper en el club nocturno o disco, lo que sea, de Hades, para así vivir tranquilamente. La verdad, creo que tu deseo de matarme es por que no aceptas tu admiración hacia mí.

El público aplaude ante semejante discurso, Kanon, por su parte, enrojece como tomate.

-Ahora Kanon, dejemos que Saga te lo diga en persona. ¡Que pase Saga!

Al ritmo de la musica de Rock DJ de Robbie Williams, Saga, vestido de policía, comienza un stripsteasse, paseando entre el público, y finalizando con sutiles movimientos de su abdomen en una mesa, recibiendo joyas, flores, tarjetas de crédito, ropa interior con números de teléfono y dinero en efectivo.

-¡Yo también puedo hacerlo!

Y Kanon, en su intento de saltar, tira un reflector, este cae sobre los asientos en los que se encontraban Milo, Shaina, Camus y Hyoga, y por esquivarlos, el último aterrizó en la trituradora, que fue accidentalmente encendida por Shaina.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Nunca fuiste un buen aprendiz, al menos muere con dignidad.

Expresión en silencio del público O.O

-B-bueno, ignoremos el percance. Kanon, vuelve a tu lugar, Saga¿nos harías el honor de acompañarnos?

-Oye, a él lo tratas mejor.

-Clar... ¡cómo crees Kanon! Es solo costumbre, recuerda que por 13 años trabajó de patriarca, ya tiene ganado un respeto.

Se sientan al fin y comienza un incómodo silencio.

-Milo, ya me quiero ir a mi casa¿a qué hora termina el programa?

-No seas impaciente, quiero ver cómo mata Saga a Kanon.

Shura le pega con una macana a Milo y lo saca del público.

-Bien, Kanon, si tanto quieres matar a Saga, ahi lo tienes, es todo tuyo.

-Pero...

-Bueno, dices que quieres matarlo, estoy poniendo en juego la integridad de mi programa y la creatividad de DarkLady-Iria y a la hora de los golpes no haces nada!

-Es que yo...

-Y encima empiezas a balbucear, parece que ni tú sabes lo que quieres.

Totalmente incapaz de defenderse, Kanon sale corriendo del plató.

-Ay dios, yo solo quería animarlo.

-No te preocupes DarkSlayer, al rato se le olvida. Por cierto, me encanta tu programa. Sigue echándole ganas.

-Cielos, un cumplido de Saga, gracias.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a enderezar a ese monigote.

-Mucha suerte -Saga sale escoltado por las ovaciones del público- Señoras y señores, hoy vimos cómo el amor fraternal es capaz de todo. Hypnos perdonó a su hermano y Saga ya está acostumbrado a los berrinches de Kanon. Volveremos con más, pero hasta mañana, pasen un bonito día y nos vemos!

Continuará (con un nuevo programa). 


	3. Chapter 3

DarkSlayer86 en fanfiction.

Capítulo final -Mi hermano no me deja vivir¡YA QUIERO ASESINARLO!

-Hola, y bienvenidos a la última parte de mi show. Por motivos legales me exigen que ya termine, así que este será un capítulo sumamente especial. El día de hoy, tenemos varios invitados E invitadas, que están hartos de que sus hermanos se metan en sus relaciones, por eso, les presentamos esta exclusiva, MI HERMANO NO ME DEJA VIVIR¡YA QUIERO ASESINARLO! Coooomenzamos!

Aplausos, DarkSlayer se acomoda en su silla y toma las tarjetitas.

-Sid es un chico educado, tierno, amable, gentil, apuesto, rico y es uno de los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard -más aplausos- pero resulta que su hermano gemelo, quien le fue oculto desde el nacimiento¡LE ESTÁ BAJANDO A LA NOVIA! -exclamación de sorpresa del público- Que pase Sid.

Todas las fans rompen en gritos de todos los niveles, Sid saluda a DarkSlayer86 y toma asiento.

-Bienvenido a este último programa, Sid.

-Gracias. Espero que a mi si me puedas ayudar.

- ¬¬U Haré como que no escuché la segunda parte de tu línea. Sid, tu hermano te está bajando a la novia¿qué piensas respecto a eso?

-Que es un aprovechado¿qué le he hecho yo a él para que me pague de esa manera?

-Bueno, veamos que dice Bud¡que corra video!

VIDEO

-Estoy harto de que Sid presuma de todos sus privilegios, lo menos que puedo hacer para sentirme mejor es bajarle a Eurídice, su actual novia, como a todas las anteriores.

FIN DEL VIDEO

-Sid, O.O ¿Eurídice es tu novia?

-Si, oh mi bella Eurídice¿por qué me has puesto el cuerno con una simple plebeyo que no es un simple plebeyo por ser mi hermano perdido intencionalmente por mis padres para que yo tuviera todo en lo que él viviera en la miseria?

-Pues yo creo que la leña va a empezar a crujir en el fuego. ¿Sabes? Veamos que dice Eurídice...

VIDEO

-Es cierto, le estoy poniendo el cuerno a Sid, pero es que Bud es más hombre.

FIN DEL VIDEO

Sid estaba con la boca abierta a más no poder.

-¡Que pase la enamorada!

Ovaciones del público, pero estas no duraron mucho ya que Sid se levantó de su lugar y rápido como el rayo comenzó a afixiar a Eurídice...

-Gah ha gaah o.O

-Muere, vil infiel.

-¡MATA, MATA, MATA, MATA! -qué público tan apasionado.

-Espérate Sid, aún no la vuelvas a matar, espera a escuchar el resto de su historia.

-Ok -Suelta a Eurídice- ¿Por qué me has traicionado? -se tira a sus pies y abraza sus rodillas- ¡Y YO QUE HASTA TE COMPRÉ UN MERCEDES Y DOS CASAS EN ESPAÑA Y ARGENTINA!

-Ok, ok, te explico, pero deja de llorar, o de plano te doy el cortón.

-Oh, o sea que ¿le pones el cuerno y aún así andas con él?

-Claro Darkslayer, es decir, si me da todas estas cosas, me puede dar más¿no?

El pobre guerrero de Asgard se tiró dramáticamente al suelo en lo que seguía llorando y suplicándole a Eurídice.

-Bueno, ya que quieres tanto a Bud¡Que pase!

Más que pasar, Bud entró corriendo y comenzó a revolcarse a golpes con Sid, quien le gritara cosas que la clasificación del fic no me permite poner.

-Tranquilos, orita se matan pero dejenme terminar bien el show¿ok? -Aldebarán y Shura los acomodan en sus asientos- Bud¿es cierto que bajaste a Eurídice?

-Como unas 15 veces.

Expresión uuuu del público, Aldebarán tuvo que atrapar a Sid para que no se avalanzara sobre Bud otra vez.

-¿Y no te sientes descarado haciendo eso?

-¿Por qué? Yo lo veo como un equilibrio, él le da cosas, yo le doy amor.

Viroteos del público, Shura corre a auxiliar a Aldebarán para que Sid no se le escape.

-Pues, queridos caballeros de Asgard, resulta que Eurídice...

-Oh oh.

-¿Oh oh qué? -le preguntaron Sid y Bud a Eurídice.

-¿Me dejan terminar? Eurídice ¡TIENE UN ENAMORADO!

-Muchas gracias DarkSlayer ¬¬ Ya no veré nunca más tu programa.

-Eurídice, es el último capítulo, creo que ni este vas a terminar de ver. ¡Que pase el enamorado!

Orfeo llegó corriendo, le arrojó el arpa a Sid y Bud de inmediato lo tacleó. Las expresiones altisonantes no se hicieron esperar y antes de que DarkSlayer corriera a su bolsa y les propinara una descarga a cada uno con un castigador, el trío de caballeros ya había destruído medio plato y empleado todas las groserías existidas en español (castellano y latino)

-¡Ya parenle a su baile!

Cuando al fin recobraron el sentido, fueron colocados en sillas apartadas.

-¿Por qué Eurídice? Todos los días en el inframundo te tocaba el arpa con todo mi amor, te componía poesía, le pedí de favor a Saori que te reviviera para que volvieras a tener la vida a la que estabas acostumbrada¿por qué me engañaste con los gatos prehistóricos?

-¡OYE!

-Pues por que ya me tenías harta¿a mi de qué me sirve la poesia y tu amor musical?

Orfeo se quedó con la boca de O.

-Pues -dijo Bud- como que ya tienes muchos problemas, así que Euri, aquí le cortamos¿sale? ¬.-

-Ok Budy-Budy.

-Bud se va no sin antes recibir a un montón de fans que le bloqueaban el paso a menos que les ofreciera una cita romántica. Algunos tipos tienen mucha suerte ¬¬U

-Bien, Sid, como verás, el del problema no es solo tu hermano¿aún lo quieres matar?

-Ya no sé que pensar, solo fui un tonto, debí suponer que Eurídice solo quiso mis pertenencias y mi dinero.

-Auuwww! -que público tan apasionado.

-No te apures, hemos entablado comunicación con Hades, y como Eurídice se salió sin SU permiso del inframundo, volverá ahí solo que el jardín estará lleno de sapos y gusanos.

-¿Qué? -la aparición de Hades en... ¡SHORT¿¡CON PLAYERA¿¡BRONCEADO? no se hizo esperar y se llevó a Eurídice de vuelta al inframundo- NOOOOOO!

-¿Y tú, Orfeo?

-Le pediré a Hades que me deje estar de nueva cuenta al lado de Eurídice, la amo demasiado y me va a escuchar -agarra su destartalada arpa- o si, me va a escuchar.

-Bueno, ya no llores Sid, aún hay chicas bonitas por ahí, es cuestión de buscar una que no tenga peligrosos antecedentes, o que tenga como hermanos a perfectos botarates como Touma y Seiya -se oye un ¿BOTARATE? Ò.Ó al fondo- sus hermanas ya no los aguantan y eso que no fueron invitados, sino, no acaba nunca el programa.

-¿Y no invitaste a Aioros y a su hermano Aioria?

-Aioros está muerto, y Aioria se está matando por Marín, hubiera perdido mi tiempo.

-Jejeje, bueno, probaré suerte con otra chica, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

-Para eso estamos ¬.-

Aplausos del público, se oye por última vez el tema de DarkSlayer86.

Ella es controvertida, y muy original, es DarkSlayer86, no podrán dejar de mirar, protege a los pobres caballeros del mal, a quienes tratan muy mal.  
Por eso se siente, que ella está presente, se siente se siente, se siente mejor, el caballero ayudado y escuchado, por que ella le da la razón.

-Es todo, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Y recuerden, los caballeros son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Nintendo... ah no, XD de ¿shonen jump? No... ¿de quién era? Bueno, de suy autor, y yo me largo¡Hasta el próximo fic, amigos!

FIN

Gracias por su apoyo, en especial a DarkSlayer86 a quien le dedico este fanfic y a Sadick-Chan que me apoyó en la realización de los capítulos anteriores con ideas para la entrada de los caballeros. 


End file.
